Shells: Chapter 14
Chapter 13: He Won't Die By: Lvdoomien _____________________________________________________________________________ Tomas: So if you'r here, where's the rest of your crew? Nova: Well when me and my crew finally settled down on an island, I decided to take a little vacation here. Tomas: But what about the rest of the crew? Where are they? Nova: They're back home sitting around and training. Tomas: Well I'm sorry we interrupted your vacation. Nova: Yeah don't worry about it. Now, where are your friends again? Tomas: They are... gone. Bloody hell. Nova: So they were here. Tomas: Yeah there's our ship right over there! KOMOTA! SAKE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?! Gattle: Gattling Barrage! Komota: I thought we killed you and put you in jail already! Gattle: I broke out just so I can kill you! Sake: Well maybe this will change that! Gattle: You sure about that?! Komota: You can't win Gattle, its two against one! Gattle: Right, thats why I brought a friend! NOW BENTHIC! Sake: Benthic?! Benthic: What's up Sake?! Komota: Since when do you two work together?! Gattle: Long story, but now this fight is over! Tomas: You two?! Nova: MY ISLAND! WHAT THE HELL MAN!! Tomas: Hey don't look at me! The guy with the gun and the Moray Eel are the bad guys! Nova: Hmph. . . so are you! And them! Tomas: No wait! It's a misunderstanding! Gattle: Holy crap is that Nova Blade?! Komota: Whoa. Nova: Yeah that's right! Now you're all gonna clean this mess up or pay by my fist!!! Nova: Now who's responsible for trashing my island?! Black Suit: Geoff! Geoff: Yes captain? Black Suit: I'm short a marksmen, a swordsman, and a rowboat. Where are they? Geoff: Gattle was saying somethin' 'bout seeing some kinda ship. He said somethin' 'bout the Shell Pirates or somethin'. Him and Benthic got in a row boat and went after them. Black Suit: Figures. Make sure nobody comes near the ship. Oh, and if you see for example, your nemesis' in the Royal Pirates, don't go after them like Gattle and Benthic did. Geoff: That's why I got my bazookas here. Jus' shoot at 'em from a distance. Blac Suit: Yes, then they'll see that you're on a big ship by yourself, then they'll sink my ship and kill you. Geoff: But- Black Suit: You're a technological god, not an omnipotent one. Don't push your luck. Geoff: Yes captain. Black Suit: Anyway if that island is Porkbeef island, then that's the vacation island of Nova Blade, or so the rumors say. And if Gattle and Benthic and the Shell Pirates are all on that island, then that could be a disaster. I'm going to go find those two and make sure they don't die. Stay here. Geoff: Yes captain. Komota: STOP! Black Suit: I got this, buddy. Tomas: Komota! Black Suit: Oh hello Tomas. We meet again. Tomas: What did you do to my friend?! TO BE CONTINUED What do you guys think? <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells